Colors
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Colors create emotions, art, and insight to the brain. So what are colors to the Sisters Grimm characters? Read and find out! (One-shot was rated K plus because of the mention of death for black) [Moth is a character, but the character limit was four]


_**Colors**_

_**A One-shot**_

_Pink (Sabrina)_

Never, in her entire life, had Sabrina liked pink. It was a color that glared back at you in a bright way. It was like one of those popular girls with too much makeup.

However, it was Daphne's birthday. After a week of looking at items that never seemed to fit Daphne, Sabrina found herself giftless.

"Daphne?" Sabrina asked after much hesitation, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Daphne thought for a moment, then smiled that devious smile she got from being around Puck.

"For you to wear pink!"

"B-b-b- But…" Sabrina started, but Daphne just shrugged.

"That's all I want for my birthday."

After that, Sabrina found herself digging through her closet. It looked like she was going to have to wear _pink_.

* * *

><p><em>Green (Puck)<em>

All Puck ever wanted to wear, was his green hoodie. At least, that was what everybody thought.

Because when it was time to throw out Puck's hoodie,—which he had grown out of-Puck didn't seem to mind.

That confused the Grimm family more than a little. What confused them more, though, was the fact that everything Puck wore was green.

Nothing seemed out of the blue about anything else, though. Puck was regular, dirty Puck. So, no one said anything about it.

Sabrina saw that as a problem. Who changes one thing, then doesn't change the rest?

So, Sabrina, being Sabrina, spoke her mind.

But her only response was: "Nothing has changed, Grimm, nothing has."

That was when Sabrina stopped thinking about it, because, for a change, Puck was right.

He just liked wearing _green_.

* * *

><p><em>Black (Relda Grimm)<em>

Relda faced the mirror. Her eyes were blood-shot and had dark circles beneath them. Any wrinkles that she had, even those little ones in the corners of her eyes that she got when she smiled, were clear as day.

Relda turned away and walked into her closet with slow, sluggish footsteps. Picking through her clothes, she found a black lace dress all shoved in the corner. Relda picked up the dress and brushed it off, trying to remember why she had bought it.

Relda soon remembered that a flower hat was free with the purchase, and it was good deal.

No, cheap wasn't good enough for this occasion. Relda was about to toss the dress, when the additional hat caught her eye. She looked at the hat and tightened her grip on the dress.

As it ended up, Relda emerged from her closet attired in that lace black dress and flower hat. Relda looked into the mirror and smiled. That smile quickly vanished when she remembered why she was wearing that hat. Why she was wearing that dress.

Relda loved the hat.

Relda hated attending her husband's funeral.

Relda hated the color _black_.

* * *

><p><em>Red (Red Riding Hood)<em>

Red didn't understand it. The color red was a compelling color she just had to wear. Well, actually, she didn't just wear it. Stepping into Red's room was like stepping into a bucket of red paint.

One of Red's theories to her obsession was plainly that she was insane. Red was the color of blood, any maniac loves blood! Well, Daphne thought different, so that theory was thrown away.

Another theory was that the color red was just a nice color. Puck just looked at Red like she was crazy… crazier. Red supposed "just a nice color" was a little too… slight.

The one was tossed around for a little while longer was that red was the color that Red grew up with. That was thought to be the answer for a day or two until Sabrina pointed out that all the other traits Red had before the crazy-cure (as Sabrina liked to call it) has vanished.

Everyone was so fixated on Red's obsession, that Red herself was just fed up.

"I want to like red!"

No one really understood what she meant, but that statement stayed as it was.

Red wanted to like _red_.

* * *

><p><em>Orange (Moth)<em>

Jails smelled. They smelled like a mixture of gasoline and sewer. Neither odor was pleasant to the nostrils.

So when Moth first got a whiff of the jail, she was banging at the bars like one of those old western criminals. Without the cup, of course.

The longer Moth stayed in her cell, the more Moth learned to dislike about jail.

For one, she was in faery junior juvenile delinquents center. WHAT was with that? She may look eleven of Puck's sake, but she was _4,000 years old_.

Another was the food. It all tasted the same. Mayonnaise and ketchup. Yum. (Please note the sarcasm) But when the food lady heard about Moth's distaste, Moth was rather hungry for a few days.

Liking her growing list, Moth also noted that her bed was quite uncomfortable. It was like sleeping on hay, which only slaves slept on. What was this? Some royalty cruelty house?

Last, but Moth's definite not least, was the attire. It was horrid. It was an itchy, saggy jumpsuit that a hamster would feel ashamed to wear.

The worst part for everyone else was that, in the end, the only lesson Moth learned, was to avoid the color _orange_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you made it to the end, congats. Even I had trouble doing that. I couldn't take the time it took to make this. One month. Would you believe it? A story as… (insert your word)… as this? Well, if you are part of the rare few who actually liked this, PLEASE review?**_

_**Love,**_

_***Sammie* =D :D =) :)**_

_**P.S. I'm reminding you to review ;)**_


End file.
